The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more specifically, to contextual switch from a wireless communication to human body near-field communication for power savings.
In today's environment, with the increase in wearable technology and mobile devices, wireless communication is used to increase the mobility of its users. The wireless communications include Bluetooth, WiFi, near-field communication (NFC), and other technologies. The different technologies have different transmission characteristics, bandwidths, and consume varying amounts of power based on the resources used and general overhead associated with the wireless communication technology.
In one or more scenarios, a user can manually select the different types of wireless communications to conserve power. For instance, a WiFi connection can be selected over a cellular provider's service or in another instance, a Bluetooth connection can be selected over a WiFi connection to conserve power. The connections can be switched to conserve the limited resources of each of the connected devices.